Se inchid usile
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Toate tarile sunt intr-o conferinta de cateva ore bune. Ce se intampla atunci cand usa se blocheaza si anumite persoane raman pe dinafara?


Era seara. Toate tarile se bucurau de o pauza. De azi dimineata toti au fost intr-o conferinta care nici acum nu s-a terminat. Cu toti erau constienti ca subiectul acestei zi pierdute era foarte important dar totusi au trecut 10 ore in care erau intr-o sedinta continua.  
Romania statea sprijinit de un perete in timp ce vorbea cu Ungaria. VORBEA! Nu se certa deloc. Era o premiera.  
"Deja au trecut 10 ore in care am stat unul langa altul si inca nu ne-am certat...Ceva ciudat s-a intamplat.."  
"Posibil.. Probabil e din cauza ca acum vrem sa ne certam mai mult cu cel care ne obliga sa stam aici!"  
"Probabil... Pauza trebuie sa se termine in 2 minute. Cu toti ar trebui sa se intoarca inapoi in sala."  
Cei doi nu erau singuri in sala. Mai era si Grecia care dormea si Belgia care avea o dicutie foarte interesanta cu fratele ei Olanda.  
"A! Olanda am uitat sa iti spun! Spania ne-a invitat maine pe noi si pe Romano in oras. Asta daca mai scapam din sala asta..."  
"Oricat de mult as vrea sa il revad pe cel pe care tocmai l-am invins la fotbal, am sa refuz!"  
"Of... Niciodata nu vi cu noi.."  
Deodata s-au auzit doua voci care se contraziceau. Anglia intra pe usa urmat de America si cineva care parea clona lui America numai ca avea un accent francez si tinea un urs mare si alb in brate.  
"Nu America nu poti sa incepi un razboi doar fiindca suntem obligati sa ascultam acelasi lucru in continu!" Anglia parea chiar enervat de copilariile Americii.  
"Dar avem dreptul la libertate si democratie!"  
"Mereu am crezut ca te-am crescut mai bine... Eh cel putin cineva a luat un exemplu bun de la mine." in timp ce spunea asta Anglia si-a pus mana pe umarul Canadei.  
"Angleterre!" se auzi vocea Frantei care tocmai a intrat in sala. " Imi pare rau sa iti spun dar Canada a fost mult mai influentat de moi!" si cu asta il trace pe Canada la o parte.  
"Shut Up Frog!"  
"Ve~! Fratello! De ce m-ai tras pana aici vreau sa ma intorc la Germania!" Italia era tras de Romano in sala.  
"Taci idiota fratello! Sa nu te mai vad ca mai stai prin jurul idiotului ala!"  
"Ve~ Dar fratello! Germania e prietenul meu! "  
"Romano, de ce nu il lasi pe fratele tau sa stea cu prietenii sai?"spuse Spania cu un zambet pe fata ca deobicei  
"Alt idiot... Taci si tu! Veneciano e fratele meu mai mic deci trebuie sa am grija de el si sa il indepartez de exemple rele!"  
"Faci cum crezi.."  
Intre timp toate tarile erau inapoi in sala inafara de Germania, Austria si Elvetia.  
Deodata telefonul Ungariei suna.

"Allo?"  
"_Ungaria! Ah, a dat Domnul sa imi raspunda cineva la telefon. Cred ca am sunat aproape pe jumatate din cei din sala si nimeni nu mi-a_ raspuns."  
"Dar ce s-a intamplat?"  
_"E usa blocata si nu pot sa intru...Stai ca vrea sa vorbeasca Austria cu tine."  
_"Ok da-mi-l la telefon.."  
_"Ungaria. Incearca sa deschizi usa..."  
_"Bine hai ca vad ce pot face.." Ungaria se indrepta spre usa si oricat de mult incerca usa nu coopera "Nu reusesc sa o deschid..."  
"_Hai sa incerca sa tragem de ea si din inauntru si de dinafara. Germania o sa incerce usa . Fa si tu acelasi lucru cand zic trei. Unu... Doi... Trei" _La semnal si Germania si Ungaria au tras de usa dar au tras in directii diferite si .. a cazut manerul  
"Se pare ca am ramas blocati..."  
_"Stati calmi o sa gazim o cale sa va scoatem.."  
_"Bine... asteptam.."  
Romania se indrepta spre Ungaria.  
"Ce s-a intamplat?..."  
"Pai am ramas blocati.."  
Romania se uita in jur si cauta cu privirea pe cei trei care tineau foarte mult la aceste conferinte.  
"Ce bine! Am ramas blocati aicea fara Germania Austria si Elvetia cea ce inseamna ca putem sa ne distram!"  
Romania a strigat destul de tare incat sa fie auzit de absolut toti din sala. Chiar si de Grecia care dormea de azi dimineata.

Cu toti si-au gasit cate o ocupatie. De exemplu Romania, Ungaria,Bulgaria, Monaco, Franta si Polonia s-au apucat sa joace poker. Ceilalti isi faceau planuri pentru zilele viitoare sau se jucau alte jocuri.  
Dupa un timp de auzi vocea Estoniei care in tot timpul asta se uita pe laptopul sau.  
"Mai! Veniti cu totii aici sa vedeti ce am gasit!"  
Cu totii sau adinat in jurul Estoniei si intrebau "Ce ai gasit? Ce ai gasit?"  
"Pai uitati! Aici sunt numele cuplurilor facute intre noi... Se pare ca oamenii astia chiar nu au ocupatie..."  
"Zi-ne si noua cateva !"  
"Pai Spamano, care este format si Romano si Spania." Cand Romano a auzit s-a facut mai rosu decat tomatele.  
"O ce frumos!" Spaniei chiar ii placea faza..  
"EWW! Ce fel de persoana esti! Practic mai crescut de mic ! cum poti sa gandesti asa?!" Romano cand auzi ca Spania era chiar de acord cu chestia asta il impinse cat de mult putu.  
"Sau mai e aici FRUK.. "  
"Format din...?  
"Franta si Anglia"  
"O la la... Ce interesant."  
"Shut up Frog. Nu as fi niciodata inpreuna cu tine."  
"O...Dar asta nu e ce ai zis aseara..."  
"Tu chiar nu sti sa taci? Cand am sa te prind ai sa regreti ca existi."  
Toata lumea s-a facut ca nu a vazut si auzit nimic. Era ceva chiar ciudat.  
Dupa ce Estonia a mai zis cateva nume de cupluri si reactiile celor implicati nu erau deloc suprinzatoare, el a ajuns la un cuplu foarte interesant dar care era practic imposibil.  
"O uite aici ce interesant. Rohun!  
"Ceva ma face curios sa intreb de niste detalii dar tot acel ceva ma face sa cred ca o regret ca am auzit o prostie ca asta..." Romania nu parea incantat de ce a auzit. Ii era clar ce inseamna 'RoHun' Si nu vroia sa se mai gandeasca la asa ceva deoarece ii era foarte frica ca o sa ajunga la spital din cauza varsaturilor.  
"Da.. ai dreptate hai sa nu ne bagam in detalii pana nu am sa vomit..." Ungaria era de aceasi parere.  
"Avand in vedere ca usa este blocata si voi doi deja v-ati ingalbenit la fata am sa sar peste chestia asta. Dar promiteti-mi ca nu o sa va sinucideti."  
Uf.. Se pare ca Estonia le-a citit gandurile celor doi.  
"Daca zici tu..." Romania si Ungaria au zis in acelasi timp. Deodata cei doi s-au ingalbenit si mai tare la fata si si-au pus mainile la gura. Cei doi s-au indreptat cu o viteza incredibila spre usa si au spart-o. Toti cei din sala se uitau uimiti cu ce viteza se indreptau cei doi spre baie ca sa vomite.  
"Hai sa nu mai pomenim chestii din astea vreodata.." A zis Anglia .  
"Da.." Au raspuns ceilalti.  
Germania intra in sala.  
"Avand in vedere ora tarzie am sa va las sa plecati. Ne vedem aici maine la ora 8 AM."  
Cand au auzit, cu toti au fugit din cladire si s-au indreptat spre aeroport. De acolo cu toti s-au dus pe diferite insule exotice unde Germania nu s-ar astepta sa ii gaseasca.  
"Oare de ce nu ma mira reactia lor?" intreba Germania.  
"Era o reactie la care oricine s-ar astepta." raspunse Elvetia  
"Wow... Au o viteza uimitoare... Au si ajuns..." exclama Austria.  
"De unde sti?"  
"Si-au actualizat statusurile pe facebook.."  
"Au specificat si unde sunt?"  
"Nu au scris doar 'Pe o insula exotica unde Germania nu s-ar gandi niciodata sa caute'"  
"Super. O sa asteptam sa se intoarca...Nu pot sa stea toata viata acolo."  
"Mai sti..?

* * *

Initial vroiam sa ma las sa scrie chestiunile acestea dar ma plictisesc prea tare in aceasta vacanta si alta ocupatie numai am ... Sper ca va placut. Am pus mai mult pe Romania... Am vazut ca nu prea va plac povestile unde Romania nu e personajul principal...  
Ideea mi-a venit cand am citit pe un site toate cuplurile hetalia :)) Unele erau atat de amuzante.. As fi vrut sa scriu mai multe reactii dar nu prea am timp. Drept sa spun am auzit de chestiile astea de mult timp dar nu m-am gandit sa scriu un fanfic pe baza lor. Si chiar imi plac si mie cateva din cuplurile astea... Spamano si FRUK sunt preferatele mele... Si imi place si Rohun... (stiu.. sunt o persoana foarte ciudata :)) )


End file.
